eric_and_clairefandomcom-20200215-history
Eric and Claire
Eric and Claire is an American animated series that aired on Cartoon Network since October 27, 2016. Info This series focuses on 15-year old Eric McEdderson and his 6-year old ghost friend, Claire (and sometimes their friends) as things go on in Strangon. Cast *'Eric McEdderson' (voiced by Seth Green) - a fifteen-year old boy who befriended Claire. *'Claire the Ghost' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a six-year old ghost girl who is Eric's best friend. She is ditzy and has a passion for sweets. Supporting *'Emily McEdderson' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - Eric's four-year old sister who despises Joshua, give Eric suggestions, watch Polly and Horsey, and sometimes hangs out with Trixie. She can also be short-tempered. *'Brandon Hemperger' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - Eric's best friend who loves junk food and isn't really bright. *'Brittney Hemperger' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Brandon's older sister who is short-tempered. *'Coco the Pug' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - The Hempergers' pet pug. *'Michael Stedee' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Eric's other best friend who enjoys science and is more intelligent than Brandon. *'Tyson' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Michael's pet Siberian husky. *'Melissa Wilson' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Eric's girlfriend who really cares for him. *'Joshua Wilson' (voiced by E.G. Daily) - Melissa's brother who enjoys bullying other kids his age, especially Emily. *'Earl and Elsa McEdderson' (voiced by Patrick Warburton and Kath Soucie, respectively) - Eric and Emily's parents. *'Bruce and Bianca Hemperger' (voiced by Brian Stepanek and Candi Milo, respectively) - Brandon and Brittney's parents. *'Mr. Williams' (voiced by Dave Fennoy) - Eric and Claire's history teacher. *'May' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - one of Eric and Claire's classmates who is artistic. *'Shawn' (voiced by Khary Payton) - another one of Eric and Claire's classmates who enjoys hip-hop music, flirting with other girls, etc. *'Huevos' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - yet another one of Eric and Claire's classmates who loves eggs. *'Trixie' (voiced by Cree Summer) - Emily's best friend who is rather passive. *'Ms. Hienersmit' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Emily's pre-K teacher. *'Ahana Asuma' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a fictional character from Eric's secret anime, Pony Tailz. *'Polly' (voiced by TBD) - a fictional cartoon character from Polly and Horsey. **'Horsey' (voiced by TBD) - a fictional male cartoon horse who is Polly's best friend/pet. *'Owen Ocelot' (voiced by Michael Dorn) - a fictional cartoon ocelot character from Brandon's favorite show, I Wonder What 2 + 2 Equals. *'Anna Andover/Specter-Woman' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - a fictional superhero from the comic, Specter-Woman, that Claire used to read back when she was alive and Specter-Woman inspired Claire to be "Polter-Girl" when Claire saw her new TV show. *'James' (voiced by Max Charles) - a little boy who Claire had a crush on. **'Sparky' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - James' pet Yorkshire Terrier. *'The Spider Thing' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - a spider-like creature who sometimes aids Eric and Claire. *'Carl Toon' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a gnome who helped Emily get rid of Ant I. Toon's cartoons. *'Ant I. Toon' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a gnome who was Carl Toon's brother who created Vacko and the other cartoons so he could have friends, but unexpectedly became villains. *'Bludo' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - a bird-like monster who is Heart Ladybug's arch-nemesis and is the only cartoon created by Ant I. Toon that is not evil. He is basically a parody of Ludo. *'George Duck' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a talking mallard duck who gained an ability to talk through an experiment. *'The Outcasts', consisting of: **'Spencer Hattitan' (voiced by TBD) - a spider-like creature wearing a big hat who is the leader of the Outcasts. **'Clyde' (voiced by TBD) - a clown ghost who is the comic relief of the group. **'Ssstan' (voiced by TBD) - a snake ghost who has the ability to shed his skin to a skeleton and is the wise guy of the group. He gained the ability to speak after his death. **'Cywolf' (voiced by TBD) - a Cyclops-werewolf hybrid who can be rude to others, but even so, she still cares about them. **'Eya' (voiced by TBD) - a humanoid supernatural creature who doesn't talk, but laugh, cry, etc, has both of her eyes on each of her hand for some reason, and is very kind. *'Fiery the Heatman' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a fire entity that Claire befriended with. *'The S.N.D. Gang', consisting of: **'Rot' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a red skinny demon who is the leader of the group. **'Wasser' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD **'Paige' (also voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Daniel' (voiced by TBD) - a friend of Emily who is afraid of the dark, not because of the dark itself, but because of what's in there. *'Jessica Muniz' (voiced by Tara Strong) - an old friend of the Hempergers who lives in Brazil and quickly befriends Eric and Claire after being introduced to them. *'The Elemental Spirits', consisting of: **'Mizu the Water Spirit' (voiced by TBD) - a female water spirit who is the leader of the elemental spirits. **'Kaze the Air Spirit' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a female air spirit who is Mizu's best friend and is the ditziest of the group by far. **'Ki the Grass Spirit' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Yogan the Fire Spirit' (voiced by Justin Roiland) - a male fire spirit who is ironically Mizu's love interest. **'Doro the Ground Spirit' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a male overweight ground spirit who is the comic relief of the group. Antagonists *'Madame Freakshow' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a supernatural being who had a grudge against humans ever since her death and is the main antagonist of the show since Carnival Paranormal. **'Zolf' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a zombie wolf who is a complete moron. **'Spines' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a skeleton who gets easily annoyed, especially by Zolf. **'Dolly' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a living doll who is intelligent. *'Brody Malo' (voiced by Sean Astin) - a fifteen-year old boy who bullies Eric, Claire, and their friends and was the main antagonist until Madame Freakshow replaced him as one. **'Byron Devlin' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a fifteen-year old overweight boy who is Brody's best friend. **'Darcy Hari' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a fifteen-year old girl who is Brody's girlfriend. **'Kennedy Turpin' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a fifteen-year old boy who is Brody's friend, though he is dumb and can be an annoyance to him. *'Rekah' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a mysterious person in a black hoodie who tried to break into the Hempergers' house *'Herbert' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a hermit crab monster that Emily found and named. It looked like a normal hermit crab at first, but ended up growing up into its true form. *'Christopher Tally' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - a 15-year old athlete who tried to steal Melissa from Eric, but failed to win over her when Eric beats him in a basketball match. *'Roger Roather' (voiced by Dan Green) - TBD *'David Poplawski/Llamy the Llama' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a ghost of a man inside a llama costume who was once an actor of his show until he was kicked out. *'The Cougarman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a cougar-like humanoid who attempted to kidnap Eric and Claire and eat them. *'Ms. Dolofonia' (also voiced by Candi Milo) - a woman who escaped jail and became a substitute teacher in an attempt to kidnap and torture the students. *'Elizabeth the Shadow Girl' (voiced by Mariel Sheets) - a shadow girl who devours living things like people, especially children and teens. *'Carly' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a creepy little girl who threatens people if she doesn't get her way and is usually seen smirking. *'The Spooker' (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray) - TBD *'Mortimer Marlin/The Musical Monster' (voiced by ) - a monster who disguised as a music teacher to lure the students into the middle of a forest. He also appears to enjoy music, considering that his name is "Musical Monster". *'Ant I. Toon's Cartoons', consisting of: **'Vacko' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a parody of Yakko Warner who is the leader of the cartoons. **'Makko' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - a parody of Wakko Warner. **'Jot' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a parody of Dot Warner. **'Rooby-Duude' (voiced by Frank Welker) - a parody of Scooby-Doo. **'Ben' (voiced by Billy West) - a parody of Ren Hoek. **'Dippy the Dog' (also voiced by Billy West) - a parody of Stimpy. **'Deceleration Dimetrodon the Burglar Beater' (also voiced by Dan Green) - a parody of Velocity. **'Chuckie Blue' (voiced by Zach Callison) - a parody of Charlie Brown. **'Soupy' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a parody of Snoopy. **'Dacy Van Belt' (voiced by Ariel Winter) - a parody of Lucy Van Pelt. **'Edward Lightwoman' (also voiced by Patrick Warburton) - a parody of Eric Cartman. **'Lockear the Pirate Captain' (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a parody of Popeye the Sailor. **'The Red Elephant' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - a parody of Pink Panther. **'Death, Destruction, and Dread' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, and E.G. Daily) - a parody of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. **'RockKevin RoundJeans' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a parody of SpongeBob SquarePants. **'Oswald, Suzy, and Andrew Metson' (voiced by Greg Cipes, Ashley Johnson, and Charlie Adler) - a parody of Frank, Emma, and Tyler Woodson. **'Tom, Tomm, and Tommy' (voiced by Jeff Bennett, Tom Kenny, and Maurice LaMarche) - a parody of Ed, Edd, and Eddy. **'Ian the Apple and Kyle the Banana' (voiced by TBD and TBD) - a parody of Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber. **'Isabelle Linwood' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a parody of Miranda Phillips. **'O-Greg' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - a parody of Implo. **'Heart Ladybug' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a parody of Star Butterfly. *'The Creeper' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a strange creature who once kidnapped Emily. *'Shadowrinna' (voiced by TBD) - a banshee who told Claire to do bad things, causing Claire to get in trouble. *'The Cursed One' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a tiny stickman from a cursed drawing that brings misfortune to anyone who comes across it. *'Mystavros' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a minotaur who spends its life in a hidden part of a forest. *'Arcadius the Technoghost' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - a techno-ghost who has been trapped in an arcade for a couple of decades. *'The Kiss Fairy' (voiced by TBD) - a fairy who keeps her magic and powers by possessing a random newly kissed person to drain them of their love until she has her magic again. *'Richard Montez' (voiced by ) - an outcast who's been humiliated and gets his revenge by pranking the entire school. *'The Lizardman Tribe', consisting of: **'Lycron' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - a bulky lizard man who is the leader of the tribe. **'Lizuku' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Plaire' (voiced by Tom Scharpling) - a wood-like creature who used his human disguise to enter the school and had people made friends with him, though it is revealed he is doing it to drain their soul in order to become stronger. *'Jasmine' (voiced by Allison Janney) - a naughty woman who is a librarian and was a bully to Elsa McEdderson back when they were kids. Episodes Episode Guide Trivia *Eric and Claire takes place in a fictional city of Ohio called "Strangon". *The idea of "Eric and Claire" was inspired by a hallucination the creator had after reading a Japanese Urban Legends article. The creator was about to get breakfast when he suddenly heard slow knocking at the door. Despite being a hallucination, that really creeped the creator out. Then out of nowhere, he began to imagine that the "thing" was a ghost girl, similar to Claire. *7 or 8 months ago, after the idea of the show came up, it was originally gonna be called "Edward and Claire", but then on Early Fall 2016, it was changed to the title it is today. *This was originally going to be rated TV-Y7-FV. Category:TV Series Category:TV-PG